


A Sense of Restraint

by fosfomifira



Series: kinktober drabble challenge [6]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Corsetry, Drabble, F/M, M/M, Threesome - F/M/M, happy London days, happy London threesome days, stays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 14:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16221107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fosfomifira/pseuds/fosfomifira
Summary: A man in a corset is a good thing. Two men wearing corsets is even better.





	A Sense of Restraint

It was early on their marriage that Thomas and Miranda came to this understanding. Thomas’ boundless curiosity would not be satisfied, and so he found himself, one very pleasant day, tightly laced in stays. It made, Thomas said, for a most peculiar experience. The breathless tone of his voice, the softness of his eyes, the hardness of his prick were reward enough for Miranda, that and the way she found her pleasure atop him.

James came into their lives still unformed. He blushed when he agreed to her suggestion, but all three of them found their pleasure together in stays.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt says corsets, but my somewhat voluble sense of historical accuracy insists I call them stays. 
> 
> Originally posted to [ my tumblr ](https://selfconsciousfangirl.tumblr.com) as part of my self imposed kinktober drabble challenge, for the corset [prompt](https://kinktober2018.tumblr.com/post/171107184776/kinktober-2018).


End file.
